godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mire Squid
|eye = Yellow |status = Alive |enemies = Kong |portrayedby = CGI |firstappearance = Kong: Skull Island |lastappearance = Kong: Skull Island |designs = }}Mire Squids, also known as Gigantus Leviapus, are giant cephalopod that first appeared in the 2017 MonsterVerse film, Kong: Skull Island. Name Mire Squids' seemingly get their name from their environment, as "Mire" refers to a stretch of swampy or boggy ground, the same areas they tend to inhabit. Design Appearance Mire Squids resemble a colossal cross between a squid and an octopus. Their heads resemble that of an octopus, and they have eight long arms lined with suction cups. Their jaws resemble that of a beak, which can spin at great speeds, creating a whirlpool effect in the water. Personality Mire Squids are ambush predators that lurk in the waters of Skull Island for unsuspecting prey. Being massive prehistoric cephalopods, they don't seem to have much personality, as their main goals appear to be hunting prey and survival. Origins History ''Kong: Skull Island While Kong was examining his wounds and drinking from a marsh after the battle with the helicopters, he took notice of a Mire Squid waiting to ambush him before he dragged it out from the water. After a brief fight, Kong killed the Mire Squid by crushing its head with his foot. He proceeded to eat several tentacles before carrying away the rest of the carcass to be eaten later. Abilities Agility Mire Squids' are shown to have highly flexible arms which can easily coil around and constrict prey, as seen when one tried to restrain Kong. Aquatic Nature Being aquatic creatures, Mire Squids can stay underwater indefinitely. If dragged out of the water, they are still able to put up a ferocious fight. Endurance and Stamina Mire Squids have high endurance and stamina, as they have to wrestle creatures that are often larger and stronger than themselves into the water. Hunting Mire Squids are shown to be solitary ambush predators. They appear to lay motionless beneath the water until an unsuspecting prey passes by, in which they will grab the prey and pull it into the water. Ink Cloud Mire Squids can expel a thick cloud of heated black ink from their mantal chambers to defend themself when threatened. Stealth Despite their great size, Mire Squids can stealthily move through the water to avoid being spotted from most prey and predators. Strength and Combat The Mire Squids' multiple arms are strong enough to restrain massive vertebrates such as an adolescent Kong. Whirlpool Mire Squids can rotate their blade-like jaws to create a whirlpool in the surrounding water to pull in and swallow their prey. Weaknesses Ink Sac In the official novelization, it is revealed the Mire Squids' ink is flammable and igniting it results in their death. Limited Durability Despite their great strength and endurance, Mire Squids have limited durability, as Kong was able to effortlessly crush the head of one with his foot, resulting in its instant death. Gallery Production MireSquidKSIBiography.jpg ''Kong: Skull Island Screen Shot 2017-01-19 at 7.10.41 PM.png Trivia * Kong's battle with the Mire Squid may have been a reference to his brief fight with the Giant Octopus in King Kong vs. Godzilla. *Kong devouring the slain Mire Squid is a rare instance of a kaiju eating another: while Godzilla was stated to be a "predator" of the MUTO, he does not consume their remains after they are killed. In a deleted script of Godzilla vs. Biollante however, Godzilla devours Deutalios. *In the official novelization, another Mire Squid attacks and tries to eat Slivko before it has one of its arms cut off by San Lin and is finished off with a flare to its ink sac, killing it. List of appearances Films *''Kong: Skull Island'' Novels *''Kong: Skull Island - The Official Movie Novelization'' Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju